Unfortunately Not You
by Uqqielf
Summary: Chapter 3 UPDATE! Mengerti apa itu dicinta dan mencintai adalah hal yang terlambat disadari Sasuke./Sebuah ingatan masa lalu./"Terima kasih, Naruto."/"Aku mencintaimu."/ SasuNaru! ItaSasu! UtaNaru!
1. PROLOG

Seorang pemuda bersurai raven mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit biru. Sesekali dia berkedip ketika angin meniup rambutnya. Di siang hari yang begitu cerah kulit seputih porselen pemuda ini nampak bersinar, bahkan wajahnya yang teramat tampan itu membuatnya terlihat seperti malaikat yang tengah duduk di atas tebing.

Namun, pemuda yang terlihat masih sangat muda itu sebenarnya tidak semuda kelihatannya. Usianya—

"Ternyata sudah lebih dari seribu tahun—" pemuda itu memejamkan matanya. Merasakan semilir angin yang terus menerus menerpa wajah tampannya.

"—Naruto" pemuda itu menggumamkan nama seseorang.

Seseorang yang telah membuatnya dapat hidup lebih dari seribu tahun di dunia ini. Tanpa menua sedikitpun dan tanpa pikun sedikitpun hingga dia masih menggingat nama orang yang membuat hidupnya begitu berkesan di masa lalu.

'Sasuke...' sebuah suara ceria seperti memanggil nama pemuda bersurai raven ini sampai ia membuka kelopak matanya. Tapi suara itu hanya ilusi. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di dekatnya—selain pepohonan dan tebing batu.

Menyunggingkan senyum—Sasuke bangkit dari kesendiriannya di atas tebing. Sudah terlalu lama dia melamun di tempat berbahaya ini.

"Tou-chan!" seorang anak remaja yang terlihat berumur belasan tahun berlari ke arah Sasuke. Anak remaja itu berhenti tepat di depan Sasuke dan menatap senang ketika dia akhirnya menemukan keberadaan ayahnya.

"Menma!" Pemuda tampan itu terkejut melihat keberadaan buah hatinya. Melihat anaknya seperti melihat seseorang di masa lalu.

"Aku sudah menebak Tou-chan akan melamun di sini! Hehehe" Anak itu menampakkan cengirannya yang membuat Si Pemuda Raven seolah melihat seseorang di masa lalu—lagi. Sasuke kemudian tersenyum tipis seraya menghela nafas.

"Hm, apa kau kesepian di rumah, Menma?" meletakan tangannya di atas kepala anak itu, Sasuke mengacak lembut rambut Menma yang berwarna sama seperti miliknya namun berbeda model.

"Tou-chan! Kenapa kau memperlakuaknku seperti anak kecil! Aku ini sudah berumur ratusan tahun heh! Dan aku memang sudah biasa sendirian di rumah!" Menma menepis tangan Sasuke yang membuat rambutnya makin acak-acakan sambil menatap kesal ke arah ayahnya yang memasang tampang cool.

"Hn. Bagiku kau memang anak kecil, anakku." Sasuke tersenyum tipis ketika Menma menampakkan wajah merengutnya tanda dia tidak suka dengan kata-katanya. Sasuke membalikkan badannya memunggungi Menma dan menatap pemandangan dari atas tebing—terlalu lama menatap Menma membuatnya merindukan seseorang.

"Hmm. Tou-chan, kenapa suka sekali melamun di atas tebing seperti ini? Kalau Tou-chan jatuh dari tebing, bagaimana denganku?." Menma sudah berada di samping Sasuke—ikut menatap pemandangan nun jauh dari tebing yang merupakan sebuah kota.

Sedikit tertawa, Sasuke akhirnya kembali duduk di atas batu tempatnya sebelumnya duduk di atas tebing ini—sementara Menma mengikuti tingkahnya dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hanya merindukan Kaa-chan mu, Menma." Sasuke menjawab dengan tenang tapi hal itu berbanding terbalik dengan Menma yang menatap samping wajah Sasuke penuh ekspresi terkejut.

"Tou-chan! Berratus-ratus tahun yang lalu kau pernah bilang aku tak boleh menanyakan apapun soal Kaa-chan! Tapi kenapa seka—"

"Mungkin sekarang kau boleh tahu, Menma." Mengerjap sekali—bocah dengan tiga garis halus di kedua pipinya itu terdiam tak jadi melanjutkan protesnya. Kemudian anak itu menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ano—seperti apa Kaa-chan itu, Tou-chan?" Menma bertanya dengan ragu. Selama ini dia sudah memendam rasa keingin tahuannya itu karena larangan keras dari ayahnya.

Sasuke menengadah menatap langit cerah di atasnya.

"Dia adalah orang yang menyebalkan." Menma kembali merengut menatap ayahnya yang tanpa ekspresi.

"Masa cuma itu yang bisa Tou-chan katakan soal Kaa-chan? Keterlaluan." Menma tidak suka karena deskripsi tentang ibunya benar-benar tidak bagus.

"Baiklah, Menma. Dahulu kala, ada seorang pangeran yang ti—"

"Heh?! Jadi Kaa-chan seorang pangeran? Waahhh hebat!" Menma nampak senang, tapi Sasuke mati-matian menahan kesalnya karena kalimatnya dipotong.

"Hn. Tou-chan juga seorang pangeran, Menma." Tak mau kalah Sasuke juga ingin anaknya menyebutnya 'hebat'.

"Souka? Pasti Kaa-chan lebih hebat dari Tou-chan!" Dahi Sasuke berkedut sebal. Dia harusnya paham anaknya punya sifat yang err—menyebalkan.

"Baiklah, kau mungkin benar, Menma..." Sasuke mengalah—pikirannya berkelana ke masa lalu. Mengingat pangeran macam apa dirinya itu...

**Unfortunately Not You**

"**PROLOGUE"**

**By : **Uqqielf.

**Cast : **Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Uzumaki.

**Support Cast : **Menma.

**Summary : **Mengerti apa itu dicinta dan mencintai adalah hal yang terlambat disadari Sasuke./Sebuah ingatan masa lalu./"Terima kasih, Naruto."/"Aku mencintaimu."/ SasuNaru!

**Genre : **Angst/Fantasy.

**Rate :** Teen.

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto || Unfortunately Not You © Uqqielf.

**Warning : Boy X Boy, Alternative Universe, Male Pregnant, Typos, tidak sesuai EYD, Out Of Chara, dll.**

**X**

**PROLOGUE**

**X**

**Author Notes :** Holla minaaa \^^/ Comback saya setelah lama vakum dari dunia FFN. Bukannya melanjutkan FF di fandom screenplays malah pindah ke fandom naruto hehehe #timpuksaya. Ano, maaf kalau mengecewakan. Apalagi summarynya gak jelas banget :3

Ekhem, Fic ini memakai sistem **support cast **di mana ada penambahan ataupun penghapusan/? cast seiring berjalannya waktu nantinya ^^ (termasuk penambahan pair)

Jadi sebelum melanjutkan ke chapter 1, saya mau nanya, adakah yang minat mengikuti cerita author abal-abal ini? hehehe :D #nyengirkuda

**TBC, END or DELETE?**

Silahkan sumbangkan sepatah duapatah kata di kotak amal ini ^^ #nunjuk-nunjuk (?)

**Mind To Review?**


	2. Chapter 1 : Misfortune Prince

Dahulu kala ada seorang pangeran tampan yang terlahir di negara besar bernama Negeri Uchiha. Pangeran yang merupakan putra kedua dari Kaisar Fugaku dan Ratu Mikoto—pasangan yang berkuasa pada era itu. Namun sayangnya Ratu Mikoto yang anggun meninggal dunia ketika melahirkan putra keduanya.

Kerajaan berduka—seluruh rakyat Negeri Uchiha berduka di tengah kehadiran Sang Pangeran Tampan. Hingga kebahagiaan dan suka cita nyaris tidak ada untuk menyambut kelahiran pangeran itu. Justru duka dan tangislah yang menyertai kehadiran Pangeran Uchiha.

Kemudian di tengah duka itu, Negeri Uchiha yang tengah lemah di serang oleh Negeri Senju—negara tetangga musuh bebuyutan mereka. Benteng perbatasan Negeri Uchiha ditaklukan membuat daerah kekuasaan Uchiha terancam. Namun nasib baik ternyata masih sedikit berpihak pada Negeri Uchiha. Dengan minimnya prajurit dan semangat yang nyaris mati karena kematian pemimpin mereka, seorang jendral perang bernama Orochimaru berhasil merebut kembali benteng perbatasan dan memukul mundur pasukan Senju.

Namun, perang selalu menorehkan luka. Banyak prajurit mati dan rakyat bersedih karena kehilangan anggota keluarga mereka yang merupakan tentara. Itu adalah masa-masa tersulit di era kekuasaan Kaisar Fugaku. Di mana kesedihan demi kesedihan datang. Kematian Ratu Mikoto, perang dengan Negeri Senju, krisis ekonomi akibat pasca perang, dan kelaparan yang melanda seluruh rakyat. Semuanya beruntun datang berurutan.

Kemudian, suka cita kelahiran pangeran kedua itu pun sirna dan tidak berbekas. Justru rakyat menilai kelahiran pangeran tampan itu adalah bencana bagi mereka. Karena sejak pengaran itu lahir tidak ada hal baik yang terjadi. Kematian. Perang. Kelaparan. Pangeran tak berdosa itu menjadi pelampiasan penderitaan rakyat atas kemalangan yang terjadi di era Fugaku.

Kemudian desas-desus yang bermula dari rakyat sampai ke istana tentang mala petaka akibat kelahiran pangeran kedua. Kaisar tentu tidak tinggal diam dan mencoba menenangkan hati rakyat dengan kebijaksanaannya. Rakyat mengerti dan deas-desus itu menjadi hal yang tabu untuk dibicarakan di masa depan. Namun, anggapan publik tetaplah sama—pangeran kedua adalah pembawa malapetaka menjadi rahasia publik. Tidak ada yang bicara tapi seluruh rakyat Negeri Uchiha mengetahuinya.

Pangeran tampan yang dikutuk itu menjadi lengenda tersembunyi dan diceritakan sebagai dongeng nyata oleh orang tua kepada anak-anak mereka di Negeri Uchiha. Membuat pangeran yang tidak mengetahui apa salahnya itu dibenci oleh seluruh rakyat bahkan hampir seluruh penghuni istana.

"Baa-chan! Siapa nama pangeran yang dikutuk itu?" ini adalah hal yang paling sering anak-anak rakyat tanyakan pada nenek mereka yang memang lebih pandai mendongeng dibanding para kakek-kakek.

Kemudian setiap nenek yang sedang menceritakan lengenda mala petaka itu akan memejamkan matanya dan mengehela nafas—

"Uchiha—"

"—Sasuke"

**X**

**Uqqielf_Unfortunately Not You**

**X**

**Unfortunately Not You**

**Chapter 1**

"**Misfortune Prince"**

**By : **Uqqielf.

**Cast : **Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Uzumaki.

**Support Cast : **Menma, Itachi, Utakata, Orochimaru, Fugaku, Shikaku, Kabuto, Mikoto.

**Summary : **Mengerti apa itu dicinta dan mencintai adalah hal yang terlambat disadari Sasuke./Sebuah ingatan masa lalu./"Terima kasih, Naruto."/"Aku mencintaimu."/ SasuNaru! ItaSasu! UtaNaru!

**Genre : **Angst/Fantasy.

**Rate :** Teen.

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto || Unfortunately Not You © Uqqielf.

**Warning : Boy X Boy, Alternative Universe, Male Pregnant, Typos, Gak Jelas, tidak sesuai EYD, Out Of Chara, dll.**

STORY START!

STORY START!

STORY START!

Uchiha Sasuke duduk sendirian di teras belakang Paviliun Noukon—paviliun tempatnya tinggal. Suasana di tempat ini begitu indah dengan pohon sakura yang tengah mekar mengelilingi halaman paviliun. Sesekali angin bertiup dan menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak sakura yang bergguguran, menyuguh pemandangan indah bagi penghuninya.

Namun, Uchiha Sasuke tak bergeming menatap keindahan di pandang matanya. Raut wajahnya datar menatap kelopak-kelopak sakura yang berguguran seperti salju pink. Tidak ada ketertarikan untuk mengangumi bunga-bunga itu sekarang. Sasuke hanya sesekali mengerjapkan matanya ketika angin membelai surai hitam mengkilatnya. Sasuke bahkan tak menghiraukan kelopak-kelopak sakura yang berguguran dan beberapa mendarat di yukata berwarna biru tua yang dia pakai.

Uchiha Sasuke hanya sedang menikmati kesendiriannya. Setidaknya itulah yang bisa disimpulkan dari raut tampannya yang jarang berekspresi dan menunjukkan apa yang tengah ia pikirkan.

Pluk!

Sasuke mendongak merasakan sesuatu baru saja mendarat di atas kepalanya. Kemudian mata onyx Sasuke menangkap sosok seseorang dengan yukata merah tua berada di belakangnya dan tengah mengacak lembut rambutnya yang melawan gravitasi.

"Nii-san," Sasuke mengulas senyum menatap kehadiran pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Kenapa kau selalu melamun seperti itu, Sasuke?" pemuda dengan dua keripu—garis air mata yang kentara di kedua sisi hidungnya yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Itachi itu mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebelah Sasuke.

"Hanya menikmati hanami." Sasuke menatap bunga sakura yang berguguran di hadapannya. "Kenapa Nii-san mengunjungiku?" kali ini Si Pangeran Tampan menoleh ke kiri di mana kakaknya berada.

"Untuk menemanimu menikmati hanami." Pemuda yang rambutnya dikucir satu itu sukses membuat semburat merah di kedua pipi adiknya yang tengah menatap samping wajahnya. "Apa aku begitu tampan?" merasa dipandangi sejak tadi, Itachi membuat Sasuke tersentak dan segera memalingkan wajahnya.

Kini giliran Itachi yang menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Menyunggingkan senyum—Putra Mahkota Uchiha itu memperhatikan raut wajah adiknya dari samping. Mengulurkan tangan—Itachi meraih wajah Sasuke dan menangkup pipi semulus porselen itu agar menatap ke arahnya.

Semburat merah kembali menghiasi pipi putih Sasuke ketika menatap manik obsidian kakaknya. "Ni-nii-san." Dengan sangat jelas ada yang berbeda dari sekedar tatapan kakak-beradik di antara keturunan Uchiha ini.

"Aishiteruyo, Sasuke." Uchiha Sasuke terdiam ketika ia merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Itachi menerpa wajahnya. Tinggal beberapa centi hingga dua wajah tampan itu kehilangan jarak tapi Sasuke menahan pundak Itachi agar berhenti tepat beberapa centi di depannya.

Tanpa sempat mengerjapkan mata—Sasuke menatap manik gelap kakaknya yang sangat dekat. Tenggorokkannya terasa tercekat—Pangeran Uchiha ini yakin betul bahwa sosok tampan di hadapannya ini adalah kakaknya, saudara kandungnya. Tapi kalimat Itachi membuat Sasuke mulai kacau.

"Aishiterumo, Nii-san." Tidak ada yang memahami dengan sempurna hati kedua manusia. Termasuk kedua saudara yang tengah menyatukan bibir mereka dan tenggelam dalam ciuman lembut diiringi hanami.

**X**

**Uqqielf_Misfortune Prince**

**X**

_Sejak kecil aku tidak memahami apa itu kasih sayang, apalagi cinta. Aku sangat mengerti bahwa keberadaanku adalah kebencian bagi orang-orang di sekitarku dan kebencian juga menyelimuti diriku—dan membuatku kesepian. _

_Namun aku beruntung karena mempunyai seorang kakak yang begitu menyayangiku. Itu adalah kali pertama aku merasakan apa itu kasih sayang dan cinta. Meski mungkin bukan kasih sayang dan cinta yang bagus karena aku mencintai kakak kandungku sendiri._

"_Aku mencintaimu. Bahkan sampai detik ini—_

"—_aku masih mencintaimu."_

**X**

**Uqqielf_Misfortune Prince**

**X**

Tujuh belas tahun telah berlalu sejak masa krisis Negeri Uchiha. Kini keadaan negeri dengan lambang kipas merah putih ini telah kembali stabil. Bahkan bisa dikatakan, sekarang Negeri Uchiha adalah negara terkaya dari lima negara besar Dinasti Konoha—mengalahkan negara-negara besar tetangganya seperti Hyuuga, Sarutobi, Uzumaki, bahkan Senju.

Dan kaisar yang telah membawa kemakmuran itu sepertinya tengah menuju akhir era-nya. Di usianya yang baru setengah abad lebih, Kaisar yang dulu gagah kini terbaring di ranjang megahnya. Tubuhnya sudah tidak segagah dahulu ditambah kesedihan atas kematian Ratu Mikoto yang ternyata masih saja membekas di ingatannya.

"Uhuk-uhuk-uhuk~"

"Fugaku-sama!" Seorang tabib laki-laki berambut abu-abu segera menghampiri dan mendudukkan tubuh Si Kaisar.

"Daijobuka? Anda harus segera meminum ini, Fugaku-sama." Dengan raut khawatir pemuda yang rambutnya dikucir itu meminumkan semangkuk ramuan obat.

"Kabuto, panggilkan—uhuk—tolong panggilkan—uhuk—penasehat istana—uhuk-uhuk—kemari." Dengan masih terbatuk karena penyakit yang dideritanya, Kaisar Fugaku memberikan perintah pada tabib itu.

"Wakarimashita." Tabib istana bernama Kabuto itu mengangguk mengerti dan segera keluar dari kamar Kaisar Fugaku. Tidak lama kemudian tabib yang merupakan kepercayaan kaisar itu kembali dengan seorang laki-laki paruh baya berambut hitam yang dikucir tinggi.

"Ada apa Yang Mulia Kaisar memanggilku?" Sekarang pria berambut hitam itu tengah duduk berhadapan dengan Kaisar Fugaku yang duduk bersandar di ranjangnya.

"Aku merasa—uhuk—penyakitku—uhuk-uhuk—makin parah—uhuk-uhuk-uhuk"

"Fugaku-sama!" Kabuto kembali memekik khawatir dan segera membantu Kaisar Fugaku duduk bersandar kembali di ranjangnya. Sesekali tabib itu mengusap punggung Kaisar agar batuk kronis itu sedikit reda.

"Fugaku-sama—" Penasehat kerajaan bernama Shikaku itu sama khawatirnya dengan tabib bernama Kabuto. Kesehatan Kaisar memang memburuk akhir-akhir ini.

"Shikaku—uhuk—aku ingin—uhuk-uhuk—agar Itachi—uhuk-uhuk-uhuk—" Kaisar itu melengkungkan punggungnya ke depan, batuknya terlalu menyiksa jika dikompromi untuk berbicara.

"Fugaku-sama, Anda masih belum terlalu stabil untuk berbicara banyak seka—"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kabuto—" Kaisar Fugaku memotong kalimat Si Tabib yang tengah membantunya kembali menyandar ke ranjang. Kabuto segera mengambil semangkuk ramuan dan meminumkannya pada Si Kaisar. Sekarang Kaisar Fugaku menghela nafas—dia merasakan tenggorokkannya lebih lega sekarang.

"Aku ingin mengadakan pemilihan pendamping untuk Itachi." Kali ini Kaisar menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan lancar.

"Fugaku-sama, maksud Anda—" Shikaku mengantung kalimatnya.

"Ya. Aku ingin Itachi menikah sebelum dia naik takhta." Kaisar melanjutkan kalimat Shikaku.

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar Kaisar Fugaku didobrak secara tidak sopan oleh seseorang. Tiga orang yang berada di kamar itu sontak menoleh ke arah pemuda yang tak lain adalah Putra Mahkota Uchiha.

"Tou-chan! Aku menolak perayaan Morau no Hi untukku! Aku belum ingin menikah!" Putra Mahkota yang dikenal begitu dewasa dan sopan itu kini berkilat marah setelah tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan ayahnya. Dengan nada dingin Putra Mahkota Uchiha itu menolak.

"Itachi. Jaga sikapmu." Kaisar Fugaku berkata dengan nada tegas meski kondisinya tengah sakit. Sementara dua orang lain di ruangan itu tidak berniat ikut andil dalam percakapan ayah-dan-anak yang sepertinya akan beradu argumen.

Menghela nafas—Putra Mahkota Uchiha memejamkan matanya mencoba meredam emosi. Entah kenapa dia sangat tidak setuju dengan rencana ayahnya untuk mencarikannya pendamping.

"Bagaimanapun, aku tidak ingin ada perayaan Morau no Hi untukku!" Kali ini emosi Itachi sedikit mereda meski masih dengan penekanan di tiap kalimatnya.

"Shikaku, Kabuto. Kalian boleh keluar sekarang." Fugaku tak ingin citra Itachi yang selama ini baik menjadi rusak hanya karena emosionalnya yang jarang sekali terjadi ini. Dua orang bawahan itu segera keluar meninggalkan ayah-anak itu berdua.

Sejenak kesunyian melanda Itachi dan Fugaku pasca dua orang tadi pergi. Itachi masih mencoba mengontrol emosinya sementara Fugaku menatap putra sulungnya itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Katakan apa alasanmu menolak perayaan Morau no Hi, Itachi." Fugaku berkata dengan tegas—tidak suka dengan putranya yang mendadak emosional.

"Aku sudah memiliki pendamping yang aku inginkan. Tou-chan." Fugaku yang sudah beralih duduk di kursi kamar dan berhadapan dengan Itachi tersenyum tipis. Jika itu alasannya maka tidak salah jika Itachi menolak perayaan Morau no Hi—budaya Negeri Uchiha sejenis perjodohan.

"Souka. Seharusnya kau mengatakannya lebih awal, Itachi." Fugaku sedikit lega. "Jadi siapa orang yang ingin kau jadikan pendamping?" Fugaku mencoba mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Uchiha—"

"—Sasuke"

JDERRR!

PLAK!

Bak tersambar petir, Fugaku tidak pernah menyangka putra sulung yang ia banggakan akan mengatakan hal gila seperti ini. Dan Itachi memalingkan wajahnya ketika tamparan pedas ayahnya mendarat dengan sempurna di pipinya.

"DIA ADIKMU! KAU SUDAH TIDAK WARAS?!" Fugaku memaki Itachi saking emosinya, entah kekuatan dari mana Kaisar yang tengah sakit itu bisa berteriak begitu marah. Sementara Itachi memejamkan matanya merasakan nyeri—bukan hanya di pipinya tapi juga di hatinya.

"Aku mencintai Sasuke. Tou-chan." Dengan nada dingin Itachi tetap mengutarakan isi hatinya. Hal yang justru membuat ayahnya seperti tersengat listrik. Namun, kaisar yang bijaksana itu mencoba meredam emosinya agar tak menampar putra kesayangannya lagi.

"Kau akan menikah dalam waktu dekat. Tidak peduli siapa yang kau cintai. Perayaan Morau no Hi akan membuat pikiranmu jernih. Sebulan dari sekarang, pikirkan itu baik-baik. Itachi." Fugaku tidak peduli dengan wajah menunduk anaknya sejak ia tampar. Dia terlalu marah—bukan—dia sangat marah. Fugaku mungkin bisa memahami kalau Itachi sangat menyayangi adiknya karena ibu mereka meninggal ketika Sasuke lahir. Tapi perasaan Itachi terlalu jauh, dia tidak akan membiarkan dua anakknya berbagi ranjang yang sama.

**X**

**Uqqielf_Misfortune Prince**

**X**

_Mungkin seharusnya aku tidak menyetujui permintaannya saat itu. Mengunjungi Tou-chan yang tengah sakit di hari itu sepertinya bukanlah ide yang bagus. Andai aku tahu dari awal akan mendengar hal seperti ini, aku akan memilih langsung kembali ke Paviliun Noukon dibanding menunggu di depan pintu kamar Kaisar._

_Kenapa? Kenapa aku dengan bodohnya memiliki perasaan terkutuk ini? Padahal sejak awal aku tahu hubungan sedarah tidaklah mungkin untuk kami berdua. Pada akhirnya aku, Uchiha Sasuke yang tak pernah menampakkan ekspresinya ini merasa sakit hati. Kami tidak direstui, sudah sangat jelas. Dan aku merasakan kebencian itu lagi._

**X**

**Uqqielf_Misfortune Prince**

**X**

Uchiha Sasuke duduk di bawah pohon maple ketika siang hari sedang terik-teriknya. Sekedar menikmati angin dan udara musim semi yang harum karena bunga-bunga di dekatnya tengah bermekaran dan serbuk polen mereka diterbangkan oleh angin.

Menatap bangunan besar yang agak jauh di depannya—Sasuke mengerjap beberapa kali. Tempat itu adalah sekolah khusus bangsawan di Negeri Uchiha. Dan tempat itu juga merupakan tempat Sasuke belajar.

Sebagai putra seorang kaisar, belajar di sekolah khusus bangsawan menjadi hal yang sangat aneh. Karena Itachi bahkan tak pernah belajar di tempat seperti ini—Putra Mahkota mempunyai guru privat dari sarjana terbaik sekolah khusus bangsawan. Hingga tak perlu repot-repot datang ke sekolah hampir setiap hari.

Tapi hal itu tidak terlalu dipermasalahkan Sasuke. Sejak kecil Sasuke paham perbedaan dia dan kakaknya. Itachi Putra Mahkota Uchiha yang dibanggakan Fugaku—sedangkan dia? Sasuke hanya Pangeran Uchiha yang tidak beruntung.

"Pssttt...pssstttt..." Sasuke tersadar dari lamunanya ketika suara mendesis itu ia dengar. Melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, Sasuke mencoba mencari tahu di mana asal suara itu.

'Apa ada ular?' Inner Sasuke waspada.

"Pssttt...pstttt...Sasuke!" bukan—itu bukan ular. Sasuke mendongak ketika menyadari suara mendesis itu berasal dari atas. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya ketika menatap seseorang sedang jongkok di atas dahan pohon maple dengan cengiran bodoh.

"Bantu aku turun!" anak yang nampak seumuran dengan Sasuke itu meminta. Sementara Sasuke menautkan alisnya—dia tidak kenal dengan bocah berkulit tan itu. "Yak! Teme! Kenapa kau diam saja! Ulurkan tanganmu padaku agar aku bisa turun!" anak berambut pirang itu benar-benar sok akrab—pikir Sasuke.

Bocah pirang itu melambai-lambaikkan tangannya—berharap Sasuke segera mengulurkan tangannya dan membantunya turun dari dahan pohon. Oh ayolah, bocah itu juga murid sekolah khusus bangsawan ini. Bocah hiperaktif yang sok memanjat pohon maple namun tidak tahu caranya turun karena memanjat terlalu tinggi.

Sasuke cuma menatap bocah di atasnya itu yang nampak berusaha menggapai tubuhnya yang masih duduk di bawah pohon maple. Sasuke sama sekali tak minat mengulurkan tangannya dan malah mengabaikan Si Pirang bodoh itu lalu menatap ke arah lain. Hingga—

KRAK!

Bunyi ranting yang sepertinya patah. Sasuke refleks mendongak was-was namun sebelum ia sempat menyadari apa yang terjadi—

BRUK!

Benda bodoh itu menimpa tubuh Sasuke yang tak lain adalah bocah pirang yang tergelincir dari dahan maple karena dahan tempatnya berpijak tadi hampir patah. Sukses dua orang itu saling bertindihan dengan posisi punggung Sasuke yang mencium tanah.

Mengernyit nyeri, Sasuke menatap Si Bodoh yang tengah menduduki perutnya setelah jatuh dengan tidak elit.

"Menyingkir dari sana!" Sasuke segera mendorong tubuh kecil si pirang yang duduk di atasnya—membuat bocah tan itu terjungkal ke belakang dan pantatnya mencium tanah. Sasuke langsung bangkit berdiri dan segera menepuk-nepuk yukata biru tuanya—membersihkan tanah yang mungkin menempel sewaktu dia jatuh tadi.

"Lengan bajumu yang sebelah sini juga kotor—" Entah sejak kapan Si Pirang sudah bangun dan ikut menepuk-nepuk lengan yukata Sasuke yang bercap tanah. Sasuke memicingkan mata—tidak suka ada yang menyentuhnya tanpa permisi. Sasuke menepis tangan tan itu dari lengan bajunya dan membersihkan sisa tanah yang menempel di lengan bajunya sendiri.

"Heihei, jangan menunjukkan wajah sombongmu itu di hadapanku. Kalau kau membantuku turun tadi, aku kan tidak harus menimpamu." Bocah pirang itu bicara tanpa rasa berdosa setelah menimpa tubuh orang lain.

Sasuke tak bergeming. Dia sekarang ingat siapa anak di depannya ini—teman sekelasnya. Anak baru yang masuk sebulan lalu ke sekolah khusus bangsawan, entah namanya siapa namun anak ini adalah anak yang mendapatkan nilai tes pengujian paling buruk minggu ini di sekolah khusus bangsawan.

"Naruto," Si Pirang mengalihkan tatapannya dari Sasuke dan menatap ke belakang Sasuke di mana seseorang tengah berjalan mendekati mereka. Membalikkan badan, Sasuke ikut menatap orang yang datang itu—pemuda dengan yukata biru muda—salah satu murid di sekolah ini.

"Hoy! Utakata! Kau mencariku? Hehehe." Sasuke mengernyit—sepertinya pemuda dengan poni coklat yang menutupi sebelah wajahnya mengenal Si Bodoh di dekatnya.

'Naruto?'

Yah, Sasuke memang tidak terlalu hapal siapa saja teman sekelasnya—atau tepatnya tidak peduli siapa saja teman sekelasnya.

"Ck. Kau selalu merepotkan, Naruto. Dan—" Pemuda dengan manik keemasan itu beralih menatap Sasuke begitu dia sampai. "—aku tidak menyangka kau berteman dengan Pangeran Uchiha ini." Utakata tersenyum tipis.

"Hehehe." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Teman? Kami bahkan tak akrab—pikir Sasuke begitu mendengar kalimat Utakata.

"Hm. Sasuke-sama sepertinya kami harus pergi dulu, aku dan Naruto ada urusan. Sampai jumpa." Utakata menggandeng tangan Naruto, hendak membawanya pergi.

"Ano-sa. Utakata, kenapa kita tak ajak Sasuke sekalian ke Ichiraku Ramen hm?" Naruto menahan tangan Utakata yang hendak membawanya pergi. Sasuke mengernyit menatap dua orang di depannya. Apa mereka itu sepasang kekasih?—inner Sasuke ketika melihat keakraban di depannya, jika sekedar teman Utakata tak harus menggandengnya seperti itu kan? Err—seperti takut Naruto lari darinya.

"Yo! Sasuke! Kau mau ikut?" kalimat Naruto membuat Sasuke kembali ke alam nyata. Sasuke kembali menatap dua orang di depannya, tampang Naruto dengan cengiran bodohnya dan—Utakata yang mengernyit tidak suka.

"Tidak. Aku harus pulang." Sasuke juga memang tak berniat menggangu sepasang kekasih itu dan dia juga harus segera pulang karena jam pelajaran sudah habis. Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan segera berlalu meninggalkan dua teman sekelasnya itu.

"Hm, sayang sekali dia tak mau ikut ya." Sasuke yang berjalan menjauh pelan masih bisa mendengar keluhan Naruto.

"Sudahlah. Dia tipe anti-sosial. Jja Naruto." Sasuke terus melangkahkan kakinya meski mendengar kalimat tidak enak Utakata.

"Hah. Aku baru saja jatuh dari pohon, kakiku sakit. Gendong ya?" Sasuke melirik dan memperlambat langkahnya begitu mendengar kalimat Naruto.

"Ck. Kau selalu merepotkan, Naruto." Sasuke bisa menangkap bayangan Utakata yang menggendong Naruto meski hanya sekilas.

"Hehehe. Yosh! Ayo ke Ichirakuuu!" Dan suara mereka perlahan menghilang dengan makin jauhnya langkah Sasuke.

Menghela nafas—Sasuke merasa sedikit iri dengan apa yang baru ditangkap ekor matanya.

"Nii-san..." Gumam Sasuke yang hanya di dengar oleh angin.

**X**

**Uqqielf_Misfortune Prince**

**X**

_Mungkin kalau takdirku bukan Pangeran Uchiha. Aku bisa leluasa menyukai Nii-san. Seperti pasangan kekasih kebanyakan. Hari itu, hari setelah aku tahu semuanya tidak mungkin. Ku akui aku lelah memikirkannya. Kepalaku terasa berat, aku bahkan malas kembali pulang ke istana._

_Kenapa semua hal dalam hidupku tak ada yang berjalan dengan baik? Aku tidak pernah meminta apapun, tidak juga menginginkan apapun. Ck, apa legenda itu memang nyata?_

_Pengeran yang malang._

**X**

**Uqqielf_Misfortune Prince**

**X**

.

.

A/n : Hola minna-san (/^^)/

Ini dia chapter pertama dengan sub-judul "Misfortune Prince" atau—Pangeran yang Malang. Hmmm, terima kasih untuk yg review di prolog super gaje FF ini \^^/

Bagaimana pendapat minna-san tentang chapter satu ini? Yah, di sini Naruto emang masi jadi tokoh yang tidak terlalu—err—dominan. Dan malah Itachi lebih mendominasi. Dan juga pair utama FF ini juga belum muncul sama sekali hehehe ^^V ditambah genre utama yang Angst dan Fantasynya belum berasa XD #getok author ^^V

Malah apa itu ya? ItaSasu dan UtaNaru? What? Oke mungkin minna-san ada yang emosi atau berunek-unek ria ketika membacanya ^^

Gomenasai. Silahkan sampaikan sepatah dua patah kata di kolom review. Baik itu **pujian, ****kesan, ****saran, pertanyaan, kritikan, unek2,** bahkan kalau ada yg mau **flame, protes, bashing, menghina **dan sejenisnya saya terima dengan senang hati. ^^

Jangan di pendam, nanti jadi penyakit /? #whuat

**###Backstage Artist**

**Naruto : ahahaha! Teme jadi uke! Good job thor! #ketawa nista**

**Sasuke : #nyipitin mata**

**Utakata : apa aku merebut ukemu? Kkk~ #terkekeh**

**Sasuke : #tautin alis**

**Itachi : daijobu, otouto. Aniki akan selalu menyayangimu #peluk Sasuke yang dibully**

**Sasuke : #mendengus sebal**

**Naruto+ Utakata : Wahahahahaha! Cocok! #ngakak guling2**

**Sasuke : AMATERASU! #bakar semua orang termasuk author**

**Semua : #Gosong /?**

Yosh sayonara di chapter depannn~

**Big Thanks To :****LNaruSasu**** ,****Ineedtohateyou****, ****Neko Twins Kagamine****, ****Shiroi Fuyu****, ****Arum Junnie****, ****kyujaena****, ****kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani****, ****Zyzi taw****, ****ai****.**

And buat yang nanya dan lain2 :

**Ineedtohateyou**, Naru disembunyikan author /? #plak

**Shiroi Fuyu****, **salam kenal juga ^^


	3. Chapter 2 : Tebing

Tap...

Tap...

Tap...

Duk~

Bocah kecil bersurai raven melangkahkan kakinya sendirian menyusuri jalan setapak di tengah hutan. Sambil menundukkan kepalanya menatap jalan setapak yang ia lalui, sesekali ia mendendang batu kecil yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Hn?" Melirik ke samping tanpa menoleh, bocah dengan kulit semulus porselen berbalut _**monstuki**_ hitam itu menghentikan langkahnya. Instingnya mengatakan ia sedang di ikuti oleh seseorang.

Melanjutkan langkahnya lagi—bocah itu merasa tak harus mengetahui siapa yang membuntutinya. Sebagai seorang anak raja, mungkin ada pengawal yang tengah mengawasinya—meski tidak suka dibuntuti bocah ini mencoba seolah tidak mengetahui apa-apa.

Sampai di tepi sebuah tebing, bocah tampan itu memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu batu. Sejenak beristirahat dan menatap pemandangan yang cukup indah di bawahnya—sebuah Negara dengan lambang kipas berwarna merah-putih. Tanah kelahirannya—Negeri Uchiha.

'_...dia adalah pangeran yang dikutuk dan menyebabkan Ratu Mikoto meninggal...' _sebuah kalimat terngiang di telinga Si Bocah.

Uchiha Sasuke—bocah itu melemparkan batu ke bawah tebing.

Lempar

Lempar

Lempar

Sasuke terus melempar batu-batu kecil di sekitarnya ke bawah tebing—meluapkan rasa marah di benaknya.

"Argghhh!" Bocah itu mengerang dan bulir air mata menuruni pipi chubby putihnya. Sementara tangan kecilnya mencengkeram batu yang agak besar dan bersiap mengayunkannya ke bawah tebing namun—

SLARAK—

Mencengkeram akar rerumputan—Sasuke baru saja terpeleset dari batu licin di atas tebing dan hampir saja terjatuh jika tangannya tidak sigap menarik rerumputan liar di dekatnya.

"—ghh" Sasuke tercekat menyadari dirinya dalam bahaya. Jika dia terjatuh dari tebing ini dia bisa mati. Sasuke memejamkan matanya ketika ia merasakan rumput yang menjadi pegangannya perlahan tercabut dari tanah.

'_Apa aku akan mati?'_ Sasuke kecil membatin takut—dia bahkan tak mampu sekedar untuk berteriak 'Tolong'.

Dan ketika rerumputan itu akan benar-benar terlepas dari tanah Sasuke pasrah dan—

HAP!

Tubuh Sasuke menggantung di tepi tebing batu dengan seseorang yang memegang lengannya. Sasuke yang merasa nyawanya hampir melayang menatap gerangan orang yang menyelamakannya.

"Ka-kau be-berat se-sekali, Te-teme, ghhh—" Mata Onyx Sasuke menangkap sosok bocah berambut pirang yang seumuran dengannya tengah bersusah payah menariknya agar tak terjun.

Menarik lengan Si Pirang—Sasuke mencoba naik ke atas tebing lagi. Tapi naas—bocah yang seumuran dengan Sasuke itu tidak cukup kuat dan Sasuke bisa merasakan tubuhnya terjun bebas sedetik kemudian bersamaan dengan anak yang hendak menolongnya.

'_Dobe...kenapa kau malah ikut terjatuh bersamaku' _

**X**

**Uqqielf_Unfortunately Not You**

**X**

**Unfortunately Not You**

**Chapter 2**

"**Tebing"**

**By : **Uqqielf.

**Cast : **Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Uzumaki.

**Support Cast : **Menma, Itachi, Utakata, Orochimaru, Fugaku, Shikaku, Kabuto, Mikoto, Ino.

**Summary : **Mengerti apa itu dicinta dan mencintai adalah hal yang terlambat disadari Sasuke./Sebuah ingatan masa lalu./"Terima kasih, Naruto."/"Aku mencintaimu."/ SasuNaru! ItaSasu! UtaNaru!

**Genre : **Angst/Fantasy.

**Rate :** Teen.

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto || Unfortunately Not You © Uqqielf.

**Warning : Boy X Boy, Alternative Universe, Male Pregnant, Typos, Gak Jelas, tidak sesuai EYD, Out Of Chara, dll.**

STORY START!

STORY START!

STORY START!

Memasang wajah dingin—itulah yang Sasuke lakukan sejak memasuki gerbang utama Istana Uchiha sepulang dari sekolah khusus bangsawan. Ia tidak memperdulikan dayang ataupun pengawal istana yang membungkuk hormat ketika berpapasan dengannya. Sasuke bukan lagi bocah bodoh seperti sepuluh tahun lalu yang bisa dibohongi dengan senyum dan keramah-tamahan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Bagi Sasuke, dunia tempatnya hidup sekarang semuanya hanyalah kepalsuan belaka.

"Sasuke-sama! Anda sudah kembali? Aku sudah menyuruh juru masak istana untuk membuat makanan kesukaan Anda. Jadi, Sasuke-sama makanlah yang banyak agar Anda tetap sehat!"

"Hn." Hal yang sangat tidak mungkin kalau Sasuke akan mengatakan "Terima kasih" ataupun sejenisnya.

"Juga, aku sudah mempersiapkan apa yang Sasuke-sama minta. Semuanya sudah ada di Paviliun Noukon, jadi Anda tidak perlu khawatir dan tak harus pergi ketika malam hari lagi."

"Hn." Hanya itu.

"Kemudian, tadi Fugaku-sama menyuruhku agar Anda datang ke Paviliun Kiniro untuk menemuinya." Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya yang tengah melewati halaman utama istana. Sasuke membalikkan badannya menatap pada seorang dayang perempuan berambut pirang panjang yang sejak tadi mengoceh di belakangnya.

"Katakan pada Kaisar aku tidak bisa datang ke paviliunnya karena ada ujian besok. Ino." Sasuke kembali berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya setelah mengatakan itu.

"Ha-ha'i" Dayang yang merupakan dayang khusus itu membungkukan badannya pada Sasuke yang tengah berlalu. Pipi dayang itu bersemu merah—itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Sasuke katakan padanya. Namun, dayang itu segera sadar dari imajinasinya dan berlari menuju Paviliun Kiniro untuk menyampaikan kalimat Sasuke.

'_Tch. Aku tidak tahu ada urusan apa Tou-chan memanggilku. Tapi aku ada urusan yang lebih penting dibanding bertemu Kaisar terhormat yang terpaksa kupanggil ayah.'_

Mengangkat kakinya menaiki tangga—Sasuke merasa langkahnya begitu berat. Memang tangga yang dia tapaki sejak tadi sudah cukup banyak mengingat paviliun tempatnya tinggal adalah tempat yang lebih tinggi dari bangunan lain di istana. Tapi tidak biasanya Sasuke merasa amat kelelahan hanya karena menaiki tangga menuju halaman Paviliun Noukon.

'_Kenapa kepalaku rasanya sakit sekali?'_

Tap. Akhirnya tangga terakhir dilewati Sasuke. Sekarang sebuah halaman yang cukup luas dikelilingi taman dan pohon sakura nampak di pandang matanya—juga nampak di tengah halaman itu sebuah bangunan cukup besar bercat biru tua —Paviliun Noukon.

Dengan sedikit menyeret langkahnya Sasuke tak sadar kalau tubuhnya sudah condong ke depan dan raut wajahnya yang sayu dipenuhi keringat dingin. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuhnya—dia sakit. Sasuke mendongak menatap Paviliun Noukon yang masih beberapa langkah di depannya—pandangan Sasuke memburam dan pavilun itu terlihat ada tiga di mata Sasuke.

'_Yang mana...paviliunku...'_ Sasuke bahkan tak dapat lagi berpikir dengan cerdas. Kepalanya sakit, tubuhnya terasa kaku untuk digerakan, penglihatan mata tajamnya mengabur. Apa ini karena dia terlalu banyak berpikir di sekolah hingga menjadi murid paling jenius?

'_Apa itu...Nii-san?'_ Sasuke membatin ketika matanya yang sudah hampir terpejam memunculkan siluet seseorang yang mirip Itachi dengan _**monstuki**_ merah tua bersulam emas tengah berlari ke arahnya. Menyunggikan senyum meski hampir tak sadarkan diri—Sasuke mencoba menggapai bayangan yang berlari ke arahnya itu namun—

BRUK!

"SASUKE!"

**X**

**Uqqielf_Tebing**

**X**

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu—tepatnya pasca tujuh tahun kematian Ratu Mikoto, Istana Uchiha mengadakan Perayaan _Inoru no Sichi_. Sebuah budaya Negeri Uchiha untuk mendoakan orang yang sudah meninggal di tahun ketujuh kematiannya. Dalam perayaan itu, seluruh anggota keluarga dari orang yang bersangkutan meninggal diwajibkan ikut serta dan siapapun yang mengikuti perayan itu diharuskan memakai _**mofuku—kimono berwarna hitam yang dikenakan saat berduka—**_selama perayaan ini berlangsung.

Tentu sebagai seorang anak yang dilahirkan Ratu Mikoto, Sasuke yang baru berumur tujuh tahun harus mengikuti perayaan ini dan ikut berkunjung ke makam Ratu Mikoto. Bahkan Kaisar meninggalkan tugasnya di istana dan mengunjungi ratu tercintanya yang telah lebih dahulu mangkat tersebut.

Namun, sebuah kejadian buruk terjadi ketika perayaan itu tengah berlangsung. Ketika rombongan istana sampai di makam dan telah selesai memanjatkan doa untuk mendiang Ratu Mikoto, Sang Pangeran Uchiha menghilang. Tidak ada yang tahu ke mana pangeran kecil itu pergi. Dan seluruh pengawal dan dayang yang mengikuti perayaan itu tentu kalang kabut mencari ke mana gerangan Si Uchiha Bungsu setelah perintah Kaisar Fugaku agar segera menemukannya. Di tanah makam seperti ini, bukanlah tempat aman untuk seorang anak berumur tujuh tahun berjalan sendirian. Sasuke bisa saja tersesat, bertemu hewan berbahaya, bahkan diculik oleh makhluk mitos—ya, di jaman ini makhluk mitos berkeliaran di sekitar manusia bahkan beberapa dari mereka hidup berbaur dengan wujud manusia.

"SASUKE-SAMAAAAA!"

"SASUKE-SAMAAAAA!"

"SASUKE-SAMAAAAA!"

Teriakan itu menggema dan bersahut-sahutan ditengah hutan lebat yang mengelilingi tanah pemakaman. Dayang dan pengawal berpencar ke semua daerah di sekitar pemakaman namun gerangan Pangeran Bungsu itu tak juga ditemukan.

"SASUKEEEEEE!" Bahkan Putra Mahkota Uchiha yang baru berusia dua belas tahun itu tak segan ikut mencari adiknya yang hilang meski Fugaku melarangnya karena takut hal buruk terjadi pada 'penerus'nya itu.

"SASUKEEEEEE!" Itachi berteriak sekuat tenaga. Berharap adik kecilnya itu mendengar panggilannya. Tapi sepertinya teriakannya sejak tadi sia-sia. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Sasuke ataupun suara Sasuke yang menyahut.

"SASUKEEEEEE!"

...

"SASUKEEEEEE!"

...

"SASUKEEEEEE! DI MA—

"NII-CHAN!"

"—na—kau?" Itachi menurunkan volume teriakannya ketika suara kecil itu menginteruspsinya setelah berteriak memanggilnya 'kakak'.

'_Sasuke?'_

Itachi menatap seorang bocah berambut pirang blode serta penampilan acak-acakan dengan tanah yang menempel di sekujur _**montsuki**_ oranye di depannya. Bukan—dia bukan Sasuke. Itachi yang tadi sempat berpikir telah menemukan adik kesayangannya itu kini sedikit tertegun.

'_Siapa gerangan anak ini? Dia bukan bagian dari orang yang mengikuti Perayaan Inoru no Sichi,' _Itachi memperhatikan dengan seksama pakaian anak di depannya yang kotor seperti habis terjatuh atau entahlah.

"Nii-chan!" Suara anak itu menyadarkan Itachi yang sejak tadi terdiam.

"Hn. Sedang apa kau di sini? Apa kau tersesat?" Itachi menunjukkan sifatnya yang memang ramah pada siapapun. Itachi akhirnya berjongkok di depan anak bermata biru itu mencoba mensejajarkan tingginya. Dia seumuran dengan Sasuke—itulah yang Itachi pikirkan ketika berjongkok di depan anak ini—meski adiknya lebih tinggi dari anak di depannya sekarang.

"Ano, aku tidak tersesat. Tapi aku sengaja menghampiri Nii-chan!" Huh? Itachi mengangkat satu alisnya tidak mengerti. Menghampirinya? Kenapa?. "Nii-chan sedang mencari seseorang kan?!" Tanya bocah pirang itu yang lebih terdengar seperti nada menebak. Itachi mengangguk seraya bergumam 'Hum!' mengiyakan dan memegang kedua pundak bocah pirang itu dan menatap kedalam manik biru polosnya seraya bertanya penuh harap.

"Kau tahu di mana Sasuke?" Itachi bertanya dengan tenang agar bocah kecil di hadapannya ini tidak ketakutan meski sebenarnya Itachi sangat panik dan ingin segera tahu di mana Sasuke berada. Sekarang giliran bocah dengan tiga pasang garis halus di pipinya itu mengangguk dengan mantap seraya bergumam 'Hum!'. Itachi seolah menemukan secercah harapan ketika anak ini mengangguk.

"Anak dengan rambut pantat ayam dan mofuku berlambang kipas merah putih di punggung itu kan?!" Si Pirang kembali bertanya yang lebih seperti menebak. Itachi sedikit sweatdrop ketika mendengar adiknya disebut 'rambut pantat ayam' namun Itachi tersenyum tulus. Tidak salah lagi! Itu memang Sasuke! Adiknya!

"Bisa kau antar Nii-chan ke tempat Sasuke berada?" Itachi tersenyum tipis tanda ia sangat senang setelah Si Pirang mengangguk imut.

"Ano-sa-ano-sa. Tapi, dia jatuh dari tebing dan masih berada di bawah sana—sendirian."

JEDERRR!

Itachi menegang dan terkejut setengah mati mendengar nada lugu dari bocah di hadapannya.

"Tubuhnya penuh luka dan kepalanya berdarah. Tadi aku berdiat memapahnya ke mari, tapi dia pingsan dan aku tidak kuat mengendongnya, dia berat sekali." Bocah lugu itu kembali melanjutkan ceritanya seolah apa yang dia katakan bukanlah hal yang gawat.

"Da-daijobuka. Sekarang, kau bawa aku saja segera menolong Sasuke, ya?" Mata Itachi sudah perih memerah menahan air mata yang tertahan ingin turun dari pelupuk matanya—kalau dia menangis anak bermata biru ini bisa panik—Si Pirang mengangguk.

Setelah Itachi menyuruh beberapa pengawal dan seorang dayang ikut bersamanya dan menuju ke tempat di mana bocah pirang tadi ceritakan. Akhirnya mereka sampai di bawah tebing batu yang cukup tinggi dan daerah di bawah tebing itu merupakan tanah gersang berbatu yang bentuknya memanjang—seperti bekas sungai yang mengering.

"Sasuke!" Itachi memekik panik menemukan Sasuke yang tak sadarkan diri dan terbaring di atas semak-semak lembut buatan yang sepertinya dibuat oleh Si Pirang sebelum bocah itu menemuinya. Itachi mencoba mengangkat tubuh Sasuke dan menyandarkan kepala Sasuke di tangannya namun cairan kental dingin yang dirasakan Itachi membuatnya berhenti.

Darah—seperti yang dikatakan Si Pirang.

"Ino! Cepat berikan pertolongan pertama pada Sasuke!" Itachi memerintah panik pada seorang dayang kecil yang merupakan satu-satunya dayang yang ada di tempat ini sekarang. Dayang khusus yang merupakan putri Tabib Tertinggi Istana Uchiha dan Itachi tahu akan berguna mengajaknya ikut tadi.

"Ha-ha'i" Dayang yang seumuran dengan Sasuke itu segera menghampiri. Merobek bagian bawah mofuku yang ia pakai—Ino membersihakan darah di sekitar luka di kepala Sasuke kemudian membalutnya—karena perayaan, tidak ada alat medis yang ia bawa.

"Terima kasih, kau telah menyelamatkan adikku," Itachi mengajak ngobrol Si Pirang di sebelahnya yang sejak tadi diam memperhatikan Ino yang mengobati Sasuke.

"Eoh? Hehehe. Aku tidak menyelamatkannya kok. Aku bahkan ikut jatuh saat mencoba menarik tubuhnya yang tergelincir dari tebing. Dia berat sekali sih!" Si Pirang mengoceh lugu membuat Itachi tersenyum tipis—dia anak yang ceria—pikir Itachi.

"Oh iya, siapa namamu?" Itachi baru ingat belum mengetahui nama Si Pirang—biar bagaimanapun dia adalah anak yang telah menyelamatkan adiknya kan?

"Huh? Aku?" Bocah lugu itu mengerjapkan manik birunya sambil menunjuk hidungnya sendiri. "Ekhem!—" anak itu berdehem sambil memasang tampang serius sebelum mengucapkan namanya...

"—namae wa—"

"—Naruto-dattebayo!"

**X**

**Uqqielf_Tebing**

**X**

_Mungkin, aku memang tidak ditakdirkan memiliki umur panjang. Lagi pula aku tidak berniat berlama-lama berada di dunia penuh kepalsuan ini. Tapi tetap saja aku takut dengan apa itu kematian—pernah hampir mati sekali bagiku sangat menakutkan. Terjatuh dari tebing. Ya, kejadian masa kecil itu bahkan tak bisa aku lupakan sampai sekarang. Trauma masa kecil yang sepertinya telah mengakar permanen dalam memoriku. Bahkan mengejarku sampai ke alam mimpi._

_Kejadian sesaat sebelum aku benar-benar terjatuh dan ketika aku terjun dari tebing kerap datang menghantui alam bawah sadarku. Mimpi buruk yang menjadi langganan, dan meski sering memimpikannya—rasa takutku tetap sama dan tidak bisa kebal._

_Ck~ mimpi itu benar-benar menggangu hidupku._

**X**

**Uqqielf_Tebing**

**X**

_Iee-da!_

_Iee-da!_

_Iee-da!_

_Iee-da!_

_IEE-DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!" Itachi menepuk-nepuk pelan wajah adiknya ketika nafas adiknya tersengal-sengal dalam tidur sambil mengumankan kata 'tidak'. Dia pasti sedang bermimpi buruk—pikir Itachi dan mencoba membangunkannya. Perlahan tapi pasti pelupuk mata itu terbuka perlahan menampakkan manik onyx di baliknya.

"Sasuke! Kau bisa mendengarku?" Sasuke melihat siluet seseorang yang menatapnya dengan senyum tipis. Mengerjap sekali—Sasuke bisa menatap dengan jelas pemuda tampan dengan dua gars air mata yang kentara itu duduk sampingnya yang tengah tebaring. Suara Itachi menyadarkannya dari mimpi buruk langganannya.

"Nii-san, doko-ni?" Sasuke merasa asing dengan kamarnya sendiri setelah tubuhnya ambruk dan pingsan. Beruntung saat ia pingsan Itachi yang kebetulan memang menunggunya pulang di Paviliun Noukon, melihat Sasuke yang sempoyongan menuju paviliun dan kemudian menangkap tubuhnya tepat sebelum ambruk dan tak sadarkan diri.

"Ini di kamarmu. Tenanglah, istirahat dulu saja." Jelas Itachi dan Sasuke menurut.

"Nii-san berapa lama aku pingsan?" Sasuke menatap kakaknya sambil berbaring—tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas seperti tidak makan berhari-hari dan kepalanya masih sedikit pusing.

"Hn. Tiga hari, Sasuke." Itachi paham kalau adiknya pasti merasa aneh tertidur selama itu tanpa bangun ataupun makan apapun.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ujia—"

"Tenanglah. Ino sudah meminta ijin pada sekolahmu agar kau mengikuti ujian susulan, Sasuke. Sekarang kau harus makan, ne?" Sasuke yang tadinya panik akan ujiannya kembali tenang dan mengangguk menuruti kalimat Itachi.

"Itachi-sama, aku datang membawakan makan siang dari juru masak istana," Suara seorang dayang terdengar dari balik pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Masuklah, Ino." Itachi yang kenal betul suara dayang khusus itu mempersilahkan masuk. Sedetik kemudian pintu geser kamar Sasuke terbuka menampakkan seorang gadis dengan yukata ungu yang membawa nampan berukuran sedang berisi berbagai makanan.

Itachi membantu Sasuke untuk duduk dan bersandar di kepala tempat tidurnya. Waktu yang tepat karena Ino datang membawakan makan siang sehingga ia tak harus menunggu.

Meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa di atas meja samping tempat tidur Sasuke—gadis pirang itu mengulas senyum manis entah untuk siapa.

"Syukurlah anda sudah sadar, Sasuke-sama." Gadis itu yang merawat Sasuke ketika dia pingsan—jadi hal yang wajar jika Ino merasa lega pasiennya telah sembuh.

"Hn. Ino, apa yang dikatakan Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke menatap dayang khusus yang berdiri di sebelah Itachi.

"Ka-kakashi-sensei?" Ino sedikit bingung.

"Ah. Ino, sarjana yang kau temui ketika datang ke sekolah khusus bangsawan. Apa yang dikatakannya?" Itachi memperjelas kalimat adiknya yang langsung to the point itu.

"A-ah!" Ino baru mengerti maksud pembicaraannya. "Eum, Kakashi-dono bilang kalau Sasuke-sama bisa mengambil ujian ketika sudah pulih dan bisa berangkat ke sekolah lagi." Ino menirukan kalimat pria berambut putih dengan masker yang ia temui tiga hari lalu.

"Hn. Souka." Sasuke paham meski tidak puas karena mengikuti ujian susulan.

"Ino, kau boleh kembali sekarang." Itachi berujar menyuruh dayang itu keluar tanpa nada mengusir sedikitpun.

"Ha-ha'i" Dan gadis pirang itu berlalu di balik pintu setelah menunduk hormat.

"Jja Sasuke, kau harus segera pulih dan mengikuti ujian, bukan begitu?" Itachi mengambil semangkuk makanan dari nampan yang tadi dibawa Ino.

Mengangkat sendok kecil di tangannya—Itachi mencoba menyuapi adik kesayangannya itu. "Buka mulutmu, Sasuke." Perintah Itachi ketika sendok itu sudah berada dekat dengan wajah tampan adiknya.

Memalingkan wajahnya—Sasuke mendengus kecil. "Aku bisa makan sendiri, Nii-san." Yeah bukan karena Sasuke merasa dirinya sudah cukup dewasa dan tak pantas disuapi seperti bayi—tapi karena Sasuke merasa wajahnya meremang dan ia tak mau Itachi menatapnya dalam keadaan yang seperti itu—memalukan!—pikir Sasuke.

"Souka. Baiklah, kalau itu maumu." Itachi meletakan sendoknya lagi tak mau memaksa adiknya kalau sudah seperti itu. Kakak yang pengertian~

**X**

**Uqqielf_Tebing**

**X**

_Di dunia yang penuh kepalsuan ini. Setidaknya aku pernah merasa sangat beruntung memiliki seorang kakak yang benar-benar menyayangiku—bukan kepalsuan belaka seperti kasih sayang orang lain di sekitarku. Kakak yang melindungiku dan menjagaku sejak aku kecil—membuatku memahami kasih sayang—menyelamatkanku dari kebencian._

_Meski pada akhirnya itu membawa hal buruk pada kami berdua karena saling mencintai satu sama lain. Tapi, bukankah aku ini pangeran yang dikutuk? Pangeran malang yang akan selalu membawa petaka bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dan inilah petaka itu—kelak suatu hari nanti Negeri Uchiha yang terhormat ini akan dipimpin oleh pasangan bersaudara kandung yang menjadi Kaisar dan Ratu. Bukankah ini terdengar bagus?_

_Hn. Biar bagaimanapun, aku tak pernah menemukan orang lain seperti Itachi baik di masa lalu ataupun ribuan tahun kemudian._

**X**

**Uqqielf_Tebing**

**X**

**.**

**.**

**A/n :** Yatta! Chap 2 selesai dengan sub judul **"Tebing" **–karena bahasa inggrisnya membingungkan jadi saya pakai bahasa Indonesianya saja ^^v gomenasai.

Yeah di chapter ini tentu sebagian besar menceritakan judulnya—Tebing. Minna masih ingat tebing ini? (readers : Iyaaaa/Nggaaaakkkkk!) =_= okay sekedar memberitahu (readers : gak perlu thor!) ==' hmmm, tebing dalam chapter ini adalah tebing yang sama dengan yang ada di PROLOG cerita! (readers : dibilang gak perlu! #gebukinAuthor :3)

Yosh! Meski nggak ada yang nanya "Kenapa Sasuke ngelamunin Naruto di Tebing itu?" tapi author akan menjawab lah -_- (readers : sarap! Nanya sendiri dijawab sendiri) huwee! Ini kan karena nggak ada yang nanya #manyun :3

Ekhem, jadi Tebing itu adalah tempat sakral SasuNaru! First Impression ceritanya B| **(inget SasuNaru! Author nggak ada rencana ngebuat NaruSasu loh~)** jelas2 di prolog Menma manggil Sasu dengan "Tou-chan" kan? Dan memanggil orang lain yang entah siapa #plok dengan "Kaa-chan!"

**###Backstage Artist**

**Naruto : Jadi ada kemungkinan aku bukan ibunya Menma hah?! #esmosi**

**Author : Ehehehe, yah suka2 aku dong mau ngebuat ceritanya gimana :P**

**Naruto : #siap2 lempar rasengan || Author : O_o**

**Sasuke : Tidak mungkin kalau anakku dan Itachi punya wajah aneh seperti dia #lirik Naruto**

**Menma : Tou-chan! Aku ini keturunanmu loh! Masa dibilang punya wajah aneh! #gebuk Sasuke pake Shanaro /?**

**Itachi : ckckck. Menma itu anak nggak jelas. Katanya anak SasuNaru tapi bisa jadi kemungkinan anak ItaSasu. Sementara jurus yang dia punya Shanaro-nya Sakura. Jangan-jangan anak mereka bertiga tuh! Threesome maksudnya~ #jenius /?**

**Naruto+Sasuke+Menma : NAAAANIIIIII? #treak berjamaah /?**

**Sakura : Heiheihei! Aku tidak ikut andil dalam cerita kenapa di sebut2 di backstage?! #dateng tiba2# Shanarooooooooooooo! #dan siap2 mau gebukin orang /?**

**Semua : LAAAARIIIIIIIIIII~**

**BUK BUK BUK!**

**(**akhirnya Si Author yang larinya paling lambat karena bukan ninja menjadi sasaran empuk Sakura dan berakhir pingsan tampan /? #hoek :3)

**Sakura : Yosh minna~ karena authornya tepar jadi saya yang akan menggantikannya ^^**

**Big Thanks To : ****LNaruSasu**** , ****Ineedtohateyou****, ****Neko Twins Kagamine****, ****Shiroi Fuyu****, ****Arum Junnie****, ****kyujaena****, ****kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani****, ****Zyzi taw****, ai., ****hanazawa kay.**** mifta cinya ,uzumakinamikazehaki ,Harpaairiry,RyunkaSanachikyu.**

Dan buat **RyunkaSanachikyu. **Salam kenal jugaaa ^^ chaa reviewmu terpanjang, cantik sekali kkk~ ^^ /tangkep sendalnya /? *jual O.o..em gomen buat utanarunya un ^^ iyaaa ini sasunaru ^^ Cuma kalo ma itachi sasu jadi uke keknya lebih cocok :3 #digebuk ^^V chaa bagaimana chap ini?

**Mind to Review?**


	4. Chapter 3 : Crystal of Soul

"Hei!"

"Kau bisa mendengarku?!"

"Hei!"

"Bangun!"

Seorang bocah pirang nampak tengah menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi semulus porselen seorang bocah raven yang pingsan dengan darah yang mengotori dahinya.

"Aishhh!" Bocah kecil itu menjambak rambut pirangnya frustasi ketika orang yang dia coba bangunkan tak merespon sama sekali. Menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri—tidak ada orang—tidak ada yang bisa ia mintai bantuan. Bocah pirang itu kemudian menempelkan telinganya ke atas dada si bocah raven yang dibalut mofuku hitam—suara detak jantung terdengar lemah.

Menatap darah yang mengalir di pelipis Si Raven, bocah pirang itu akhirnya tahu kenapa anak yang terlihat seumuran dengannya ini tak juga bangun.

"Kau terlihat lebih gemuk dariku. Kau pasti berat. Aku tak mungkin mengendongmu naik ke atas tebing." Mengeluh pada angin, bocah pirang itu bicara sendirian. Di satu sisi dia ingin menolong—tapi di sisi lain tak tau harus melakukan apa.

"Jika aku naik ke atas untuk mencari pertolongan, mungkin ketika aku kembali lagi ke sini kau sudah mati kehabisan darah. Tapi jika aku tetap di sini, aku tak tau bagaimana mengobatimu dan akhirnya kau akan mati juga. Haish! Kenapa kau membuatku pusing sih!" Si Pirang bicara pada Si Raven yang masih pingsan karena kepalanya terbentur batu ketika terjatuh dari tebing.

Berfikir sejenak ambil menatap Si Raven yang terbaring tak berdaya, Si Pirang mencoba mencari solusi dengan menatap ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala Si Raven—dan ketika tatapan mata Si Pirang berhenti di bibir Si Raven yang terkatup rapat, sebuah ide gila muncul di benaknya.

"Aku berjanji akan menyelamatkan hidupmu." Sebuah kalimat tulus yang diucapkan oleh seorang anak berumur tujuh tahun untuk menyelamatkan seseorang yang bahkan tak dikenalnya.

Mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Si Raven—bocah pirang itu menempelkan bibirnya tepat di atas bibir Si Raven. Mencoba membuka belahan bibir bocah yang tengah pingsan itu, Si Pirang nampak mencoba mendorong sesuatu keluar dari tenggorokkannya—memindahkan sebuah cahaya kecil berwarna biru bersinar dari mulutnya ke dalam mulut Si Raven yang pingsan.

Menjauhkan wajahnya dan melepas ciuman semi french kiss itu, wajah Si Pirang nampak merona—entah karena apa. Menelan ludah dengan gugup dan agak kesulitan—jujur ini adalah ciuman pertama bocah pirang ini! Di umur yang terbilang masih terlarang untuk melakukannya!

"Kristalku akan membuatmu tetap hidup sampai aku bisa naik lagi ke atas tebing dan mencari pertolongan. Jadi kau jangan mati sebelum aku datang!" Pesan Si Pirang yang jelas-jelas tak akan di dengar oleh Si Raven.

**X**

**Uqqielf_Unfortunately Not You**

**X**

**Unfortunately Not You**

**Chapter 3**

"**Crystal of Soul"**

**By : **Uqqielf.

**Cast : **Sasuke Uchiha & Naruto Uzumaki.

**Support Cast : **Menma, Itachi, Utakata, Orochimaru, Fugaku, Shikaku, Kabuto, Mikoto, Ino, Sakura.

**Summary : **Mengerti apa itu dicinta dan mencintai adalah hal yang terlambat disadari Sasuke./Sebuah ingatan masa lalu./"Terima kasih, Naruto."/"Aku mencintaimu."/ SasuNaru! ItaSasu! UtaNaru!

**Genre : **Angst/Fantasy.

**Rate :** Teen.

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto || Unfortunately Not You © Uqqielf.

**Warning : Boy X Boy, Alternative Universe, Male Pregnant, Typos, Gak Jelas, tidak sesuai EYD, Out Of Chara, dll.**

STORY START!

STORY START!

STORY START!

_Sebelumnya aku tak pernah tahu kalau seseorang pernah menciumku ketika aku pingsan. Memberiku sebuah cahaya aneh berwarna biru yang disebut kristal jiwa—dan parahnya aku tak pernah tahu benda itu ada di dalam tubuhku—benda yang ternyata menyelamatkan hidupku dan mendiami tubuhku selama sepuluh tahun tanpa ku rasakan._

_Mungkin jika tanpa kristal jiwa itu aku sudah mati sebelum Itachi sempat menemukanku. Dan mungkin jika tanpa kristal itu, aku tak akan hidup ribuan tahun dalam kesepian seperti ini. Entahlah, apa aku harus berterima kasih pada kristal itu atau malah sebaliknya._

_Berkat kristal itu, aku bisa hidup di masa lalu dan bertemu pemuda pirang yang mengubah hidupku. Namun, karena kristal itu juga, aku hidup di masa depan dengan kesepian tanpa pemuda pirang itu._

_Hn. Kebahagiaan selalu menyertakan kesedihan, begitupun sebaliknya._

**X**

**Uqqielf_Crystal of Soul**

**X**

Naruto menatap kursi kosong yang berada di seberang tempat duduknya. Sudah seminggu ini pemuda raven yang biasa duduk di sana tidak nampak batang hidungnya. Pemuda yang tak lain adalah Pangeran Uchiha yang selalu Naruto usik hari-harinya. Namun, bukan tanpa alasan Naruto memperhatikan pemuda raven itu.

Dulu, tepatnya sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Naruto telah memberikan—atau tepatnya meminjamkan suatu hal yang sangat berharga dalam dirinya pada pemuda raven itu. Dan sekarang setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu, Naruto hanya ingin mengambil kembali apa yang memang miliknya—tapi sepertinya hal itu menyebabkan hal lain yang justru merugikan sebelah pihak.

'Apa dia jadi sakit-sakitan karena kristal itu tak lagi berada di tubuhnya?' Naruto membatin kemudian menghela nafas.

_***Flashback***_

"Halo minna-san! Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Mulai hari ini aku akan belajar bersama kalian semua. Mohon bantuannya." Pemuda pirang itu membungkuk, dan seluruh siswa di sekolah khusus bangsawan Negeri Uchiha itu menatap anak baru yang akan bergabung dengan mereka.

Rambut pirang. Manik biru. Kulit tan. Montsuki oranye. Dan jangan lupakan cengiran lima jari yang menghiasi wajah berkumis kucingnya.

'Ku harap penyamaranku berhasil' Batin Si Anak Baru—Namikaze Naruto—dengan segala rasa gugup yang ia tutupi dengan senyum lebar.

"Tempat dudukmu di sana, Naruto." Ucap seorang sensei berambut abu-abu sambil menunjuk ke barisan paling belakang di mana ada sebuah kursi kosong di sana. Naruto mengangguk mengerti kemudian berjalan perlahan menuju kursinya.

Hanya ada dua meja di barisan paling belakang. Satu meja kosong yang akan menjadi tempat Naruto dan satunya lagi sudah terisi dengan seorang pemuda raven yang duduk di sana.

'Tidak salah lagi! Itu memang dia!' Naruto tersenyum dalam hati. Dia tidak pernah menyangka orang yang dia cari akan duduk di seberangnya. Tujuannya akan lebih mudah diselesaikan kalau begini.

Seluruh pandangan kini tertuju pada Naruto yang makin mendekat ke arah barisan belakang. Sebuah tatapan aneh—tidak heran—sebenarnya kursi kosong itu bukan asli kosong namun sengaja tidak ditempati—atau tapatnya tak ada yang mau menempati karena bersebrangan dengan pemuda raven yang tak lain Pangeran Uchiha—pangeran yang membawa kemalangan.

Melangkah lebih dekat, Naruto tak menyadari kalau montsuki yang ia pakai terlalu panjang hingga menjuntai ke lantai. Dan ketika langkahnya makin dekat dengan meja Si Raven alias Sasuke, Pangeran Uchiha itu mendongak menatap siapa yang berjalan menuju arahnya—membuat tatapan Naruto dan Sasuke bertemu. Namun naas, tiga langkah sebelum Naruto sampai di kursinya di sebelah Sasuke, Naruto menginjak kain montsukinya sendiri membuat tubuhnya tertarik dan terjungkal ke depan dan—

CHUP

Dua pasang bibir tan dan porselen itu menyatu dengan posisi Sasuke yang duduk di kursinya dan Naruto yang terjungkal karena terbelit kain montsukinya mencium Sasuke. Sontak seluruh pasang mata menatap dua insan yang mengalami kecelakaan itu dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan.

Dan tanpa bisa dilihat oleh penglihatan manusia, sebuah cahaya kecil berwarna biru keluar dari bibir Sasuke dan masuk ke dalam bibir Naruto.

_***Flashback end***_

"—ruto! Naruto!" Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya ketika seorang pemuda dengan yukata biru laut memanggil dan mengguncang bahunya.

"Eh! Utakata!" Pemuda dengan manik emas itu tersenyum ke arah Naruto dan segera duduk di depannya.

"Melamun? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Utakata berujar membuat Naruto menghela nafas.

"Ne, Utakata. Aku hanya ragu tentang rencanaku datang ke sini." Utakata terdiam. Ya, Utakata adalah satu-satunya orang yang tahu penyamaran Naruto di sekolah khusus bangsawan ini. Karena dia dan Naruto datang bersama sebulan yang lalu menjadi murid baru.

"Hm. Bukannya tujuanmu sudah selesai? Kita bisa pulang secepatnya, Naruto." Utakata memberi solusi, namun bukan itu yang Naruto inginkan.

"Mungkin aku harus tinggal lebih lama di sini, aku harus—"

"Untuk apa lagi? Kita harus segera kembali"—kemudian menikah—lanjut Utakata dalam hati.

"Tapi—"

"Kau tidak lupa apa resiko jika meninggalkan 'rumah' terlalu lama kan?" Potong Utakata membuat Naruto menggigit bibir bawanya. Kata 'rumah' yang dimaksud oleh Utakata adalah sebuah negara. Negara yang merupakan tetangga dari Negeri Uchiha.

"Aku hanya perlu memastikan dia baik-baik saja tanpa benda 'itu'" Ucap Naruto yakin agar Utakata tak lagi memotong kalimatnya.

**X**

**Uqqielf_Crystal of Soul**

**X**

_Ada banyak cara untuk memindahkan kristal jiwa seseorang pada orang lain. Namun, cara termudah untuk memindahkannya adalah dengan mencium orang yang ingin kau beri kristal itu tepat di bibirnya kemudian memaksa kristal itu keluar dari tenggorokkanmu._

_Begitupun cara untuk mengambil kristal jiwa itu kembali pada pemiliknya. Kristal jiwa memiliki kemampuan untuk mengenali pemiliknya, jadi ketika Si Penerima kristal kembali berciuman dengan Si Pemberi kristal, maka kristal itu secara otomatis akan kembali lagi pada Si Pemilik._

**X**

**Uqqielf_Crystal of Soul**

**X**

Sasuke baru saja selesai mengerjakan ujian susulannya yang tertunda akibat ia sakit. Dan seperti biasa, jam istirahat digunakan Pangeran Uchiha ini untuk bersantai di bawah pohon maple tempatnya biasa berteduh—atau tepatnya menyendiri.

Mengernyitkan alisnya ketika sebuah rasa nyeri tiba-tiba saja datang menghampiri kepalanya—Sasuke merasa mungkin sakitnya belum sembuh total atau mungkin dia yang terlalu memaksakan diri untu berangkat ke sekolah. _Mungkin aku hanya butuh sedikit istirahat_—batin Sasuke kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di rerumputan lembut di bawah pohon maple yang teduh ini. Angin musim semi yang harum membuat Sasuke sedikit rileks meski pusing di kepalanya mulai menyerang lagi.

Sasuke memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya. Membiarkan semilir angin menerpa wajah tampannya, kemudian dia menumpukkan lengannya menutupi matanya yang terpejam ketika sinar matahari membuatnya agak silau. Tak lupa Sasuke menekuk sebelah lututnya agar posisi tidurnya di atas rerumputan lembut itu nyaman. Sebuah posisi yang sangat pas sebagai objek lukisan dengan montsuki biru tua yang dipakainya.

Cukup lama Sasuke memejamkan mata sekedar untuk meringankan pusing di kepalanya. Udara yang harum dari bunga-bunga yang bermekaran, sejuk yang berasal dari bayangan pohon maple, juga sinar hangat matahari yang tidak terlalu terik meski sudah tengah hari.

"Awannya mulai hitam, Sasuke." Sebuah suara menelisik masuk ke dalam pendengaran Sasuke, membuat pemuda tampan itu menurunkan lengan yang menutupi matanya dan menoleh ke kiri di mana suara tadi berasal.

"Hehehe. Sebentar lagi hujan loh~" Sebuah wajah dengan tiga pasang kumis tipis di pipi nampak tengah tersenyum lima jari menyambut penglihatan Sasuke ketika pemuda raven itu membuka matanya.

Masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya, Sasuke mencoba mencerna kalimat pemuda pirang yang duduk di samping tubuhnya yang terbaring ini.

'Hujan?' Batin Sasuke dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Si Pirang ke arah langit yang mulai diselumuti awan kelabu.

TES

Setetes air langit jatuh tepat mengenai mata hazel Sasuke membuatnya segera bangun dari baringannya dan mengerjap merasakan perih karena air yang masuk tanpa permisi itu. Sepertinya hujan sebentar lagi akan turun, dan Sasuke bersiap segera bangkit berdiri untuk mencari tempat berteduh—tapi naas—hujan deras turun lebih cepat dari perkiraannya. Membuat Sasuke basah kuyup jika saja—

"Kau akan benar-benar kehujanan jika aku tak membangunkanmu, Teme." Sasuke selamat dari rintik hujan, Pangeran Uchiha itu mendongak dan nampaklah sebuah payung kecil tengah bernaung di atas kepalanya—melindunginya dari hujan—atau tepatnya melindungi dia dan Si Pirang dari hujan.

"Berikan payungnya, Dobe." Bukan meminta, itu adalah nada memerintah dari seorang keturunan Uchiha. Payung ini terbilang sangatlah kecil untuk melindungi dua orang dari hujan, karena memang desain payungnya kecil dan lebih pas untuk satu orang.

"Apa katamu?!" Si Pirang alias Naruto menekankan pertanyaannya pada Sasuke. "Yak Teme! Kau benar-benar egois! Jika bukan karena kebaikan hatiku, kau pasti sudah basah kuyup kehujanan!" Protes Naruto yang membuat Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. Pangeran Uchiha ini tak suka seseorang berteriak padanya apalagi dalam kondisi sedekat ini di bawah payung kecil apalagi di tengah hujan.

Tanpa membalas perkataan Naruto dan tanpa di duga, Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto yang memegang tangkai payung dengan erat dan segera menarik Si Pirang untuk mengikuti langkahnya yang setengah berlari.

"He-Hei!" Tubuh Naruto terseret, terpaksa mengikuti langkah panjang Sasuke, air hujan yang menggenang di tanah menciprat di bagian bawah monstuki oranye Naruto membuat pakaiannya kotor. "Yak Teme! Mau kau bawa ke mana aku heh?!" Teriakan protes Naruto tersamarkan oleh hujan meski masih bisa didengar indra tajam Sasuke, pemuda raven itu tak menggubrisnya. Barulah ketika mereka berdua sampai di teras ruang kelas, Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Naruto.

"Kenapa kau menarikku Teme?! Kau tahu? Pergelangan tanganku rasanya mau patah!" Naruto mengernyit merasakan nyeri di tangannya yang baru dilepaskan Sasuke dengan kalimat hiperbola—sementara Sasuke hanya memasang tampang datar.

"Apa kau bodoh ingin terus berada di sana dengan payung sekecil itu?"—_jika bukan karena kebaikan hatiku, aku sudah meninggalkanmu sendirian dan merampas payung itu darimu, Dobe!_!—lanjut Sasuke dalam hatinya karena dia bukan tipe orang yang suka mengungkit-ungkit. Naruto terdiam, sejenak memikirkan kalimat Sasuke kemudian mengangguk-angguk menyetujui.

Setelah pembicaraan itu keduanya terdiam dan hanya suara deras hujan yang menghiasi suasana. Sasuke tak berniat membuka pembicaraan dan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sementara Naruto sudah berjongkok karena lelah berdiri menunggu hujan reda.

'Jika hujan deras seperti ini, pasti akan sangat lama.' Pikir Sasuke memprediksi. 'Jika terus seperti ini, mungkin aku akan terlambat pulang ke istana.' Lanjut Sasuke. Udara dingin mulai menusuk kedalam kulit semulus porselennya membuat rasa pusing di kepala Sasuke datang kembali. 'Sial' Maki Sasuke ketika nyeri di kepalanya datang lagi.

"Oy! Teme! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto memperhatikan raut wajah Sasuke yang terlihat makin pucat.

"Hn. Aku hanya—"

BRUK

Tubuh Sasuke limbung dan terjatuh, untungnya Naruto sigap menangkap tubuh Sasuke sehingga gagal mencium lantai dingin teras kelas—meski Si Pirang ini agak kepayahan menopang berat badan Sasuke.

"Hei! Kenapa kau harus pingsan di saat seperti ini! Sasuke! Sasuke! Bangun!" Panggil Naruto, namun mata terpejam Sasuke menjelaskan bahwa Si Raven tak mendengar kata-katanya.

'Apa ini karena efek kristal itu?' Naruto membatin sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

**X**

**Uqqielf_Crystal of Soul**

**X**

Matahari mulai tenggelam namun hujan masih belum menunjukan tanda-tanda akan berhenti. Hari mulai gelap dan dingin makin menusuk. Sementara dua orang pelajar masih setia duduk di bangku teras kelas menunggu hujan reda.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku sebelumnya, Naruto?" Pemuda raven dengan montsuki biru tua itu memulai pembicaraan. Dua pelajar yang sebenarnya tidak cukup akrab terpaksa harus berduaan dalam waktu hampir lima jam gara-gara menunggui hujan—membuat mereka mulai sedikit akrab.

"Eh? Kau hanya duduk dan tertidur. Apa kau tidak ingat?" Dusta Si Pirang Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke Si Raven di sebelahnya. Sasuke menautkan alisnya.

'Bukan itu yang aku ingat. Terakhir aku merasa pusing lalu—ck' Batin Sasuke, namun segera menepis pikirannya. Mungkin yang Naruto katakan benar. Pusing di kepalanya membuatnya lupa hal-hal apa saja yang barusan terjadi.

"Ne, Sasuke. Apa tak ada pengawal atau dayang yang akan menjemputmu? Bukannya kau pangeran negeri ini?" Sasuke menatap tidak suka ke arah Naruto atas pertanyaannya.

"Hn. Mungkin sebentar lagi. Lalu kau sendiri? Tak ada yang menjemputmu?" Sasuke balas bertanya.

"Em, aku akan pulang ketika sudah ada orang yang menjemputmu saja. Hehe." Jawab Naruto sambil menampakan cengiran yang membuat Sasuke jengah.

'Kalimat macam apa itu?' Batin Sasuke. "Ku pikir pacarmu yang akan menjemputmu." Jawab Sasuke karena tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Hee? Pacarku?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada aneh, membuat Sasuke merasa kalimatnya ada yang salah.

"Pemuda dengan montsuki biru laut itu, bukannya pacarmu?" Bukannya ingin tahu, tapi Sasuke mengatakan kalimat itu secara spontan.

"Haaa? Maksudmu Utakata?" Sasuke memutar bola matanya—sepertinya kalimatnya memang salah.

"Sasuke!" Sebuah suara menginterupsi Sasuke dan Naruto—membuat keduanya menoleh ke asal suara di tengah hujan. Seorang pemuda dengan montsuki merah tua dan sulaman naga api dengan benang emas nampak tengah berdiri di tengah hujan dengan payung cukup besar.

"Huh? Dia siapa? Kau mengenalnya, Sasuke?" Naruto bertanya ingin tahu, kemudian pemuda dengan rambut panjang yang dikucir dan berwarna senada dengan Sasuke itu melangkah mendekat ke arah keduanya.

'Nii-san' Batin Sasuke ketika sosok itu mendekat ke arahnya.

"Aku khawatir karena kau tak juga pulang. Ternyata firasatku benar, kau terjebak hujan. Dan—" Itachi beralih menatap Naruto. "—untung kau tidak sendirian. Terima kasih sudah menemani Sasuke." Ucap Itachi dan tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

"Etto~ sama-sama hehehe" Jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. 'Jadi, ini putra mahkota itu. Sangat tampan seperti sepuluh tahun lalu—eh' Batin Naruto sangsi karena merasa pipinya merona mendapat senyuman dari orang yang ditemuinya sepuluh tahun lalu.

"Nii-san, kau tak harus datang ke sini, aku bisa pulang sendiri." Sasuke memotong moment ItaNaru yang sebentar lagi akan berlangsung #plak

"Hn. Jika kau bisa pulang sendiri, kenapa tak pulang dari tadi, otouto?" Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke lagi.

"Etto~ hujannya sangat deras, dia juga tadi pingsan jadi kami menunggu hujan reda." Naruto menjawab kalimat Itachi secara tiba-tiba. Sasuke langsung membelalakkan matanya.

'Pingsan?' Batin Sasuke, dia sekarang sadar Naruto telah membohonginya dan kenapa dia tiba-tiba terbangun sudah duduk di kursi.

"Naru—"

"Hn. Sasuke, kau harus berterima kasih karena dia telah menolongmu yang pingsan tadi." Itachi memotong kalimat Sasuke yang hendak protes pada Naruto. Dahi Sasuke berkedut, dan Naruto tersenyum lima jari karena sudah keceplosan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

'Tch. Sial. Kenapa dia membohongiku segala.' Batin Sasuke merasa dongkol.

**X**

**Uqqielf_Crystal of Soul**

**X**

_Di hari hujan deras musim semi itu akhirnya aku pulang dengan seseorang yang menggendongku di punggungya. Ya. Itachi memaksaku untuk naik ke punggungnya meskipun aku benar-benar tak mau. Gezzz, saat itu di depan Naruto, Itachi memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil, dan Si Pirang itu tertawa tertahan namun aku tahu, err~ itu adalah kali pertama aku tidak menyukai kasih sayang seorang Itachi._

_Namun setelah agak jauh dari Naruto, aku merasa nyaman berada di punggung kakakku. Hm, pusingku memang sudah agak mendingan, entah apa yang Naruto lakukan padaku ketika aku pingsan tadi. Di tengah rintik hujan, aku memegangi payung besar yang melindungi tubuhku dan kakakku dan sebuah lentera sebagai penerang di hari yang benar-benar sudah gelap. Memeluk leher Itachi dan itu adalah hal paling berkesan yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupku ketika hari hujan._

**X**

**Uqqielf_Crystal of Soul**

**X**

**.**

**.**

Yatta! Chap 3 selesai! Hmm, meski respon di chap 1 sempat turun :3 apakah gegara ada Itasasu ama UtaNaru nya? XD XD XD emm, sebenarnya pair lain hanya sebagai selingan yang akan membuat SasuNaru di ff ini seolah terselubung /?

Cinta gak selalu awal dan akhirnya sama kan? Itulah prinsip dari FF ini ^^

Hmm, okay bagaimana respon untuk chapter 3 kali ini? Kristal jiwa, sesuai subjudulnya maka cerita utamanya ya soal kristal jiwa, tapi ini tetep nyambung sama chap sebelumnya kok :3

**###Backstage Artist**

**Itachi : ckckc, baru muncul di akhir eh malah di tbc -_- gagal ItaSasu-an /?**

**Naruto : Sasu seme apaan, masa uke nya terus yang nyium ckckck /brb makan ramen/**

**Sasuke : gezzz. Sebenarnya aku harus berperan jadi uke apa seme hah? /esmosi/**

**Itachi/Naruto : Uke/Seme!**

**Sasuke : /ngeloyor pergi gandeng Author /?**

**#plak**

**Big Thanks To : **uzumakinamikazehaki, Harpaairiry, hanazawa kay, mifta cinya, kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani

Jawaban pertanyaan :

For mifta cinya : jja~ karena naruto punya Kristal jiwa yang melindungi tubuhnya, jadi separah apapun lukanya naru tetep nggak apa2 ^^ hehehe

For kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani : emm, konfliknya mungkin di chapter depan mulai muncul lebih jelas ^^ soalnya konfliknya mau dibuat di sela cerita aja ^^

For hanazawa kay : jja gimana? Udah banyak belum SasuNaru-nya ? ^^

**Mind To Review?**


End file.
